1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in object supports racks and more particularly, to an improved object support rack which can be mounted in a wide variety of positions on a wall and each of which has posts extending outwardly therefrom and which can be angulated in a variety of positions with respect to the wall and further where the object support racks can be used in tandem.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a large need for object support racks, primarily for displaying various types of objects in promotional activities, particularly at points of sale. Object support racks also find widespread use and need in dwelling structures of individuals, primarily for purposes of storage. There are no effective object support racks which are universally designed to support a large number of objects of different sizes and shapes.
In the case of product merchandising, most retailers of products rely upon conventional wall brackets which are not only unattractive, but have limited versatility. A typical wall bracket generally includes a flange for engagement against the surface of a wall and an outwardly extending angularly struck arm, the latter of which is used to hold an object. However, these brackets are not typically designed for support of various objects and are only used in the absence of a generally versatile wall mounting support.
There are very few object support racks which are available for use in personal home dwelling structures. The individual often has a need to store numerous objects in order to preclude a consumption of valuable floor space. Here again, the only available mechanism for storage is the typical L-shaped brackets which are large and obtrusive and more importantly, they are very unsightly.
It is preferable to mount objects, such as items offered for sale, on a wall surface as opposed to a floor in order to conserve floor space. Moreover, wall mounted objects are more visible and this eliminates a need for additional space by a retailer or other seller of merchandise.
However, it is important to provide an object support rack which is capable of providing support for a large number of differently sized and shaped objects. As a simple example, in a sporting goods store, it may be necessary to support surf boards which have a wide surface area and are relatively thin and it may also be necessary to support bicycles on racks. In like manner, it may be necessary to support skiis or similar objects on wall mounted racks. Thus, there is clearly a need for a highly versatile object support rack and which does not require a plurality of different sized racks with one for each type of object to be supported.
There have been various types of devices for holding objects. However, they are not universally adaptable for supporting a wide variety of objects. As a simple example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 172,771 includes a bracket with outwardly extending posts for holding records. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 202,520 discloses a bracket also capable of being mounted on a wall for supporting an object. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 217,516 discloses a bracket mounted on a wall for holding a wig. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,951 discloses a toilet paper holder which is also mounted on a wall. However, each of these object support racks, as indicated, have limited use and are virtually specific to a particular purpose and object only.